conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Wabash
|image_map = Wabash.png |map_width = 275px |capital = Duval |largest_city = |official_languages = English |demonym = |government_type = with a , elements of and a over watching |leader_title1 = Secretary of Defense |leader_name1 = Marianne Beaumont |leader_title2 =Wabash Federal Council |leader_name2 = Louis Austin Kyle Johnson Peter Hunt Maximilian Livingston Robert Hollingsworth Oliver Brown |leader_title3 = Chief Justice |leader_name3 = Marianne Beaumont |sovereignty_type = From Albion-Gaul |established_event1 = Wabash Oath |established_date1 = August 1st, 1776 |established_event2 = Wabash Civil War |established_date2 = December 4th, 1910 |established_event3 = 2010 Wabash coup d'état |established_date3 = July 24th, 2010 |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |area_rank = 12 |area_km2 = 1,312,525 |area_sq_mi = 815,567 |population_estimate = 66,892,722 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = 63,599,811 |population_census_rank = |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $4.655 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 5th |GDP_PPP_year = 2014 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $31,555 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 22nd |GDP_nominal = $4.655 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 5th |GDP_nominal_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = 48,001 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 8th |Gini = 0.56 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2014 |Gini_category = high |HDI = 0.674 |HDI_rank = |HDI_category = |currency = Wabash Dollar ($) |currency_code = WSD |time_zone = -6 |DST_note = WST |drives_on = Right |cctld = .W |calling_code = +502 }} The Wabash Confederation, commonly refereed to as Indiana or as simply as Wabash ( : Ouabache) is a with a situated in bordering the nations of the and . Consisting of 11 Departments, the nation spans from the beginning of the in to the beginning of the in . Birthed during the , the nations formal creation dates earlier during the colonization of the American Northwest by the . With a united Albion-Gaul crown, French and English settlers were freely able to populate the areas surrounding the , giving rise to a diverse Ango-French frontier. French populated the late 1780's and 90's when the monarchy began to crackdown on mainland citizens in Europe. During the , Barthélemy Cahun lead a convention in the city of Duval along the that rallied support from the settlers to support the United States in the revolution. Delegates George Malford and Jacques Glaisyer attended the , vowing support for the United States in respect of recognition of the Wabash Confederation. States such as openly rejected the demands, but forced under the circumstances ratified the Wabash-American Treaty. Overwhelming the Kingdom of Albion-Gaul in its Canadian provinces in the Great Lakes Offensive, the cause in the thirteen colonies became easier for the Americans to win. Wabash forces marched over and secured much of Albionish assets and forced an American-Wabash victory. American relations prospered with the Duval government, and interests between the two nations were mutual. Citizens in the mid 1830's took on the name as as their official and since the the term has since become derogatory in the , associated much with poverty. Economic issues lingered over the great remainder of the 19 century which lead to a cultural shaped by modesty and . During the , the nation became a manufacturing back for the United States; usually catering to unfair prices and creating a corporate haven for companies seeking refugee from the . During the early , the 23rd, 24th and possibly the 25th Government was and are still considered widely as governments. Without a federal , the political essence for the most part nations history was the Wabash General Assembly and enjoyed the some of the highest rankings of freedom than any other nation in the world. It's tendencies were well respected in the general assembly for most of the 80's and 90's, in which the Wabash Liberty Party was the dominant party in both the federal assembly and the nation assembly. It was during the , Wabash's downfall in political power in global politics that allowed the current rise to power. General Marianne Beaumont lead a popular with the aid of the Wabash Federal Guard and has since held control of the nation. While the power has remained in the hands of the military leadership, the still stands that the power remains in the Assembly, the Departments and the Federal Assembly of the Wabash. Wabash maintains cordial relations relations with most nations, holding formal diplomatic relations with many nations around the world. Its position of was dropped after the national revolution, dropping tariffs and reforming its relations with Canada, the United States and the Kingdom of Sierra. With an installed militant government, the administration is usually quick to support conflict to resolve global issues. It is currently part of the League of Nations, the , the and the . Etymology , and the Department of Ohio. It is the basis of much of Indiana's and culture; an example being the , the nations anthem.]] The word Wabash is derived from the word meaning “shining white” or “water over white stones.” (Waapaahšiki Siipiiwi) http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/633680/Wabash-River Most preferred the idea of ' ' which in turn was for "land of the Indians"- but many concerned with the notion, at the Duval Confederate Convention, claimed there wasn't enough Indians in the territory anymore to be claimed as 'Land of the Indians'. Where the convention was being held also sat on the banks of the , which had gained a sacred connotation to the population, it was the only river to be used for . The three founding leaders and the settlers at the convention agreed on the name of the 'Wabash Confederation'. In the description of the Founding of a Nation by Jérémie Dubost the scene was preformed in this manner; himself. Aye, we indeed remember and miss thee , But none shall weep on this day. Aye, Let the words of my mouth, and the meditation of my heart, be acceptable in thy sight. Barthélemy Cahun, George Malford and Jacques Glaisyer , basked in the Wabash and proclaimed - "From grace, We do declare a nation for the people, where we may be free. To never be afraid of human power, We shall only fear . For Wabash, her Banks and her rolling waters! Rather than live as slaves, We shall die free! |Jérémie Dubost, Founding of a Nation, August 1st, 1776}} History Early History Several tribes laid claim to the area now occupied by the Wabash Confederation; primarily groups from the family; the , , and the people of the . Since their early settlement to the the 16th century the natives were crafted in the arts of hunting with bows, knives made out of bones. Most of them lived in oval or conical that could be easily moved away. Various tribes had different ways of living. The Ojibwas were primarily hunters and fishing was also important in the Ojibwas economy. Other tribes such as Sac, Fox, and Miami, both hunted and farmed. Wabash tribes were known as 'Moundbuilders' and built extensively large mounds in the departments of Indiana, Michigan, Wisconsin, Ohio and Minnesota. Created as ceremonial centers for and holding the dead. Most were built nearly 2,200 to 1,600 years ago- when the Indians of the Midwest had left their life and settled to begin in the practice of . Most of the conical mounds at these centers were built over wood structures that served as for prayer in general or over . Valuable objects imported from great distances were left as offerings to accompany the prayers. Groups of representing kin groups or religious societies buried deceased men and women leaders with collections of offerings and in this way asserted their collective identity. http://publications.newberry.org/indiansofthemidwest/people-places-time/eras/moundbuilders/ Located in south western portion of the Indiana Department, the ancient city of was built in 1050 A.D. Recorded as the largest and most influential settlement of the its large labor force and abundance of corn made it possible for the city to focus on building public . Cahokia is home to the largest prehistoric earthen construction in the Americas north of Mexico, . French exploration European exploration of the region began with 's discovery of and the in 1534. Prescribed by King to set sail on April 20th, 1534 sailed across the in hopes of finding the highly desirable ; which would open markets to the spice rich continent of . Cartier took twenty days to travel the ocean and on May 10th set eyes upon . Sailing north of the island, him and his crew maneuvered through the and into the . On July 24th, Cartier approached on the northern beaches of , exchanging gifts and leaving them a 10 meter bearing the words "Long Live the King of France". With French developments in Quebec and the founding of , the French division of the deployed as a into the region. In 1668, Marquette founded the first mission in Wabash in , in the northern Department of Wisconsin. Further exploration of the lakes lead him to discover present day Chicago. , of ventured to the new world in March 27, 1667 with the Jesuits, but upon his arrival was dismissed due to "moral weakness" (he would later become hostile to the idea of the Jesuit organization), and proceeded to explore on his own account. In 1679 claimed the and rivers for the King in France and was essential in the first stages of colonization. Settlement of French & English English and French began to settle sparsely through the territory in the late 1680's and the early 1700's. Population growth was explosive primarily in the Departments of Indiana, Ohio and Michigan. French populations dotted along the Mississippi River and the Wabash River, while the primarily English speaking population occupied the . Several of the Wabash's largest cities were founded during this period, including , Chicago and . Albion-Gaul the explosive colonization dangerous in terms of trying to quell hostility; when several settlements in Michigan and Ohio were being and being forced to move to Canada and the the French and English colonists banded together in the Northwestern Insurgency. Beginning in 1753, several settlements took up arms against the Albion troops in Ohio and the Gaulish troops in Michigan, and leading the defensive measures were several diverse groups. In Ohio, Jacques Glaisyer lead several settlers in a brutal against Albion troops in the eastern . Glaisyer his enemies and posted their bodies at the passages through the Appalachians, demoralizing any that passed. At , General Barthélemy Cahun turned on his former superiors and held the Great Lakes at the expense against the Albion-Gaul crown, calling for continuation of the colonization of the American Northwest. In Duval and Chicago, the most prosperous and populated centers, in which George Malford propped up a powerful local economy to supply the fronts in both Ohio and Michigan. Without colonial support, the settlements became and grew on the revolutionary idea of . In 1758, after five years of a successful insurgency, the Albion-Gaul crown gave into the demands of the three leaders, signing the Northwest Colonial Act. The prosperity of the Northwestern colony attached many in the . Fertile land was in abundance and the trade down the Mississippi and up the Lawrence River became more and more powerful, leading to several successful stories. By 1773, the Northwest territory was as populated as the American Colonies. Colonists became fervently religious along the Wabash River after the pastor, Issac Gustav and began preaching the authority of only one King; that being . Unfair taxation with representation became a popular outcry in 1775 the three leaders of the colonies came together to form the Brotherhood for Sovereignty to form a opposition to the Crowns authority. Wabash Revolution Council Period Early Presidential Period Late Presidential Period Early 20th Century Industrial Revolution World War I World War II Cold War Wabash Nuclear Program End of Cold War Contemporary War on Terror 2010 Coup d'état Demographics Population Religion Language Economy See Also: Economy of the Wabash Confederation Wabash has a fairly liberal , in which investment, production and distribution by companies is solely guided on the basis of and . Government is only partially found in the and sectors; finding the latter (owned primarily by outside corporations) as distasteful. While Wabash is considered as , economic inequality is quite rampant due to early tensions between the East and West. Involved heavily in , the nation is a massive producer of , , and . The Wabash Confederation is the 13th largest importer and the 9th largest exporter. Since the 2010 coup, corporations have flourished under the generous tax breaks by the government, farmers have increased and innovation has been promoted. Known as the of North America, nearly all of the continent's , , and is grown here. The nations is the highest producer of corn in the world, providing for animals in neighboring countries and meat producers domestically. is entangled with the large agricultural sector which has fostered several brands. Chicago, and are Wabash's primary centers for industry and during the 2008 was most heavily impacted. Nearly 3.4 million jobs were lost between 2008 and 2010, and generated a problem. Since 2010, the government has pressured new schemes which included to employ the population and bring back a technological backbone. Home to , manufacturing has been the backbone of the nation since the . Nuclear industry Agriculture Politics and government Foreign relations Culture See Also: Hoosier Culture Divided primarily among its French and English lineage, the identity has been shaped by several decades of , downturn and cultural and literary revolutions. Considered , the root for its values and traditions is primarily from its root of an and background. Its powerful majority in its northern Departments have fostered by the large wave of . Presence of an minority in the southern half of the Ohio Department is evident, most of whom settled in the region during the , with them brought their culture, food and music. Perhaps the most powerful movement, which still holds strong to current day would be the ; the depiction of everyday life being beautiful. Simple living and the appreciation of nature fostered in the early 1900's, but was suppressed under the 22nd, 23rd and 24th governments who saw the movement as weak. During the more eras of the Confederation, was by far more appraised. The recent return of naturalism is evident with the most recent subjection of and values by the 25th administration. Ethnicity, tied to the old world was strong up until the Civil War. French still considered themselves French, English considered themselves English- the idea of a nationality of the Wabash was null. It wasn't until 1833 did release the poem "The Hoosier's Nest" that created the identity of a nation; Sexual morality Hoosiers in the Southern portions are primarily , and have a strong identity with the nations rivers and has lead to the almost depiction of Hoosier's baptizing in full immersion. Sexual is still strong within the country, female students at public schools are still issued long skirts and long sleeved shirts. Couples preforming is highly shunned, while hugging between friends of the same sex is highly acceptable. be has prohibited since the dawn the , and was even regarded as a in the older past governments but since the institution of Beaumont its decriminalization has occurred. is forbidden and any participating with or practicing the profession can be jailed, fined or registered as a . Music Cuisine Sports References Category:Wabash